


Defenders of Tomorrow

by Luxie_C



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), DOT - Freeform, Defenders of tomorrow - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), M/M, Voltron, klance, leakira - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luxie_C/pseuds/Luxie_C
Summary: In this cyberpunk futuristic alternative universe created by @kciths and @captainlumin and based on voltron, a group of teenagers and young adults will have to stand up against the tirany that grows on earth's capital's underground cities.Gathered for unkown reasons, Akira, Leandro, Petra, Manny and Alzina will work together against the underground mafia that has spread around the capital like a cancer. Each with their reasons, they will get closer to each other, becoming friends and, in some cases, something more.But maybe earth's problems aren't as simple as they seem.





	Defenders of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Some abientation for each character: 
> 
> •Keith/akira is an orphan who was “adopted” by his older friend shiro/tadashi and his fiance adam/Dante after his mom died in a gang war, she was a cop infliltrated in the galra empire/underground mafia. Because of that, akira is obsessed with taking down this mafia, and keeps putting himself at risk because of it. 
> 
> •Lance/Leandro is from a very large family that lives in the slum bellow the city. His family moved to the city seeking a better life than the one they had in Cuba, but after the crisis they had to move into the slum. Leandro does whatever he can to take his family out of there, as it is a very dangerous area controled by the mafia. 
> 
> •Pidge/Petra is the daughter of earth’s vice president Sam/Damiano. Her father is trying to solve the crime crisis on earth, while also worrying about the war going on on other planets of the solar sistem’s coalition. She’s also worried about her brother, who travelled to another planet to help some of those affected by the war. But Petra has a secret. At home, she’s just Petra, a teenage girl who is a genious, but outside, she is herself, Pe, a nonbinary badass. 
> 
> •Allura/Alzina is a refugee from Mars, where a war is happening. She and her childhood best friend romelle/rowan were able to get to earth, but their parents died in the war. Only having each other, the two girls had to work almost non-stop on their flower shop so they would have enough money to survive. 
> 
> •Hunk/Manny is a young samoan engineer at earth’s military base. He is a genious who seems to be growing pretty fast on the military academy. Since forever, he has been trying to get his best friend Leandro, into the academy, but it has been proven to be a hard task due to most of the teachers prejudices. But that doesn’t mean he’ll stop trying.

"One right... two lefts... one more right..."

The sound of the rusty old motorcycle echoed through the tunnels, waking up a few of the homeless wanderers that slept against the cold metal walls on the underground of the federal district.

Above, the center of Earth's politics and military, the artificial paradise created to host the capital of the almighty planet that was the center of the solar sistem's coalition, a group of habitable planets that were the lairs to billions of people, some human, some alien.

However, underneath it, the true population starved and suffered in the hands of the mafia. When designed, the tunnels were supposed to transport the cargo between the capital without crowding the streets, but ever since the crisis began, more and more people began to build a new life there. It didn't take long before of started as a gang took over the underground city, controling the country's citizens from down under. Even those who loved in the surface were afraid of going out and never coming back alive because of this horror.

But Akira, he wasn't scared for his life. He had never been.

The plan was easy. Entering the slum, sneaking into the mafia's central in the heart of the comunity, seeing whatever he could see, listening to whatever he could hear, and leaving in a blink of an eye. Tadashi and Dante wouldn't even realize he was gone.

He left his motorcycle behind a shack on the city's limit, praying it wouldn't be taken. After that, things went pretty well. Akira didn't walk unnoticed, but no one would remember a short, dark-haired boy with big bags under his eyes and a red jacket. No one, he thought.

The tunnel's were easy to get lost in, even in the large public areas where people would walk around. For a second, Akira forgot where he was, all he could see was children playing, adults laughing and sharing the few they had. That looked nothing like the rest of the area. This was a reminder that good people still existed down there, that they weren't guilty of the violent enviroment surrounding them. They were victims, that tried to be happy with the few they had. And the boy identified with that.

But the peace that the little piece of heaven in hell brought to him vanished as he saw the true slum, the violence that held those people captive. Outside the gang's central, there were seven men with machine guns, watching everyone with a cold and dead stare. To their eyes, those weren't people, those were mere animals. Just the tought of such mentality made Akira angry. Now he had to get in.

Just when he was wondering how, the perfect distraction appeared. Not very far, a little kid and what seemed to be her brother were playing soccer, when the girl kicked the ball right into the guard's feet. When all the other six men turned to her, Akira took his chance and sneaked around the main house, hiding behind the metal structure, he was used to the chill it gave against his spine, but this one felt different, felt guilty. He looked back at the scene to see if the kid was okay.

-She didn't mean it! - The presumed brother said to the guard, who just stared down at him. Akira had thought the boy was tall, but compared to the guard... he wouldn't win even if there weren't other six men with guns staring at him.

The guard looked at the child and stomped on the ball, destroying it.

-Go play somewhere else. - He said, looking like he believed what he just did was an "act of mercy", and not just plain mean to a child.

Before leaving, the boy looked at Akira in the eyes and winked, then taking his presumed sister by the hand and walking away.

Now free from the guards, the boy in the red jacket sneaked around a window, doing his best not to be seen. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be.

Each step seemed to be louder than the other in his head, even if there was no sound at all, each corner felt like an ambush. Maybe he should have asked for his brother's help, but Tadashi would never agree on this, not after the speach he gave the day before about how this obsession was going to far.

No, Akira had to do this alone.

Finally, he reached the biggest window, where it was said the main operations came from. Inside, some man discussed what to do with the countless revolts that were happening all over the underground cities and the police patrols that were being sent down there.

-Pay them good coin and they'll leave us alone.-One of them said.

-These are not the cops that were sent before! I told boss that they have been sending new, heavily trained ones, and those won't break that easily.

The conversation continued, but Akira didn't pay attention to it. What he really wanted was in the next room, the storage.

In one swift move, he jumped the window, entering the empty room surrounded by shelves with countless files, each file being a small squared floppy disk with a name in it. Inside was all the information about each of all the people who have ever worked for tha mafia. Every name, every family, every loyal man and women and every traitor. All stored in one huge mess of a room.

-Ok... so where is K in this? - He whispered to himself, looking around. It didn't seem to be in alphabetical order, but it was still worth a shot. Anything was worth shot at that point.  
In a corner, Akira could se dozens of red floppy disks. "Maybe those are the traitors..." he tought. But after taking a closer look and recognizing some names he corected himself. "... The dead."

After the little wave of shock left his body, it was easy to find one with a name with K in the pile. Not many had names like that.

And as quick as he got in, he got out, crawling under the windows so he wouldn't be seen. The hardest part were the guards, but those were talking to each other, and didn't see the small young aldult walking behind them.

Before leaving, he took another look at the area filled with laughter and joy. Bars and houses open, people laughing, and among them, the same dark-skinned, tall boy from before, who winked again, making Akira's cheeks turn a little red. "Why the hell is he smiling and winking at me?!" He asked himself before leaving into the upper city, where Tadashi was ready with a lecture and grounding plans.


End file.
